Rushing the Hour
by El Conejo Morado
Summary: Rei is a Chinese cop. The best. Max is an American cop. NOT the best. When Rin is kidnapped, they team up!
1. China

A/N: I am shocked that nobody else has done this yet. A sort-of-but-not-really crossover of Rush Hour with Rei and Max. I mean, they aren't exactly EXACT, but geeze, the characters! The situations! I mean, it's so OBVIOUS! Anyway, here's my version.

Overview Of The Entire Story So If You've Seen Rush Hour Or You Don't Want To Spoil This Story For You Then Just Skip Over This: Rei is a Chinese detective/Inspector (the best, in fact). He gets his fame, however, mostly from the fact that he trains the daughter (Rin) of the Chinese Consul in self-defense. However, Consul Mao and Rin must move to America, as Mao has been posted there; and Inspector detective Rei Kon stays behind in China.

Max is an American, born and true. He works for LVPD but dreams of life with the FBI. When his boss finally has it with him, he gets sent to "help" the FBI with a mysterious kidnapping case--the kidnapping of Rin. Well, actually, that's what HE thinks; turns out that Mao wanted one of "her guys" on the job, so she called Rei over from China--but the FBI don't want some Chinese weirdo screwin' with their case. So they get the worst from Las Vegas Police Department to "baby-sit" Rei.

Max Mizuhara is assigned to tail Rei Kon during his entire stay at Las Vegas. Main idea: keep Rei out of FBI business. Max, however, wants to solve the case and prove that he can be a good detective after all. And Rei simply wants to find his once-pupil. So they team up, and... well... "chaos" isn't quite the word...

Anyway, that's, like, the first three chapters in a nutshell! . Woo! I have no life. Sorry. If you're still wanting to read this, I love you! NOW GO SUBSCRIBE TO MY JIN-C2! And write Jin ficlets! Yay!

...And I have no idea who Rin's father is gonna be in this. Certainly not Rei. So Mao and Rin are gonna keep Mao's maiden name, okay?... heh..

Disclaimer: No own Rush Hour or Beyblade. --

"Rushing the Hour"

&

_HONG KONG _

_CHINA_

_LAST DAY OF BRITISH RULE_

"Forgive me, Consul Chou, but, ah, I believe we can ill-afford to lose men--or women--of your high character," announced a somewhat strict looking man. He had spiked blue hair and fair skin, and was wearing a suit; the only one standing at the head of a large dinner table occupied by almost 20 other people, all dressed up. The woman he was addressing was Mao Chou, who sat at the other head of the table. "and speaking as a friend that has fought side-by-side with you for... fifteen years," the man--Kane--continued, "I will sorely miss the unshakeable support you have given the Royal Hong Kong police. So, on behalf of all Brits who have ever carried the shield in Hong Kong, we shall miss you. We wish you nothing but happiness as you take up your new post in the United States. Ladies and Gentlemen--Consul Chou."

Everybody stood up and lifted dainty crystal glasses filled with wine, chorusing in "Consul Chou!" before taking a drink and sitting down once more. The atmosphere was relaxed and almost happy. The woman consul stood as everybody else seated themselves.

"Thank you, Kane," she said with a wry smile, and addressed the rest of the dinner party. "Now you know, Kane is not going to make this evening easy..." she paused as another man entered the small (yet moderate) room, also dressed up like the others, and whispered something in Mao's ear. She beamed and clapped the man on the shoulder, before turning to the others again.

"Commander Kane, I am pleased to be able to leave you and Hong Kong with a special gift tonight." She threw her shoulders back slightly, pinkish hair falling back behind her shoulders. Usually it was in a strict ponytail, but for this night, the last night of hers in China, she had left it down. The man who had spoken to her--Rei Kon--shifted only slightly in his spot standing behind her.

"Early this evening," Mao pronounced, "Detective Inspector Kon and his special task force have once and for all crushed the Jiāo Tōng Organization--" the people murmured happily, looking around; but Mao wasn't finished: "and reclaimed artifacts from five thousand years of Chinese heritage!"

Kane led the entire party in a standing ovation, and Rei bowed slightly before exiting quickly.

"This is the kind of legacy I dreamt about," Mao said.

Kane gazed at her for a moment with a smile, then lifted his glass. "Hong Kong forever," he said.

"Hong Kong--forever!" Mao agreed, also lifting her glass. Soonafter everybody stood again and lifted their glasses: "Hong Kong - forever!"

&

Rei Kon, for his part, exited the party quickly, feeling constricted in his suit. Earlier that evening, yes, he had caught and arrested seven members of the Jiāo Tōng Organization--an organization brought together by Jiāo Tōng, one of the best Chinese mafia guys alive--and stopped them from illegally exporting more rare artifacts. But he had also been face to face with Rai, Jiāo Tōng's right hand man. And he had almost had him... but the bugger had gotten away, due to an error in judgement. Rei wasn't too terribly happy about it.

He slowed his pace once outside the building, and rounded a short corner onto a quaint garden path. It was nearing ten thirty, so there was little light to cast drab shadows across the path and the bushes lining it. In fact, one of the bushes appeared to be moving...

&

Rin Chou, daughter of Consul Mao Chou, had been crouching outside in the cold in nothing but a thin silk nightshirt and underwear for close to three hours. Shivering, she had just begun to wonder if she ought to give up when the very person she was waiting for appeared. He seemed slightly frustrated, but Rin had decided not too long ago that his frustration would never out-frustrate hers. So when Rei Kon came near enough, she jumped out of the bushes and punched him as hard as she could in the gut.

Rei hardly noticed Rin or her punch, but he did hear her. And upon sight of her, he stopped and caught her thin wrist, bending down. "Little Rin," he said gently, warmed to see her. She looked half frozen, and supremely disappointed in something. He soon found out what it was that angered her so.

Yanking her wrist back, Rin attempted to take a slightly offensive pose. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going with us?" She demanded. It stung that her martial arts teacher and only friend--also a personal friend of her mother's--had not told her something. She sometimes saw more of him than even Mao. They told each other everything.

"I was trying to find the right time," Rei begn patiently, straightening slightly. He sometimes found himself ragarding the little girl as his sister, or--dare he imply it?--daughter, and he didn't like seeing her so unhappy. He had known she would not be, but still...

"When? After I left?" she demanded, and tried to punch him again. Rei, like the first time, would not have been aware of the hit unless he had been looking, and he reached out to grasp her arm gently.

"Little Rin," he murmured, "I will miss you very much. You're my best student. Your father would have been proud." He smiled down at her encouragingly. "Will you remember to practice your kicks and eye-gouges?"

"I," Rin explained shakily, once more taking her arm back, "won't have any friends in America. I can hardly speak English." Her imploring look sparked something inside of Rei, because he offered her a brave smile and then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," he said, "Now, this is for you." He laid a sparkling chain around Rin's neck, touchingly running a finger down her cheek as he did so. Rin looked down at the blue-and-silver pendant connected to the golden chain and then back up at Rei, smiling happily. "Thank you," she said.

"Now, don't worry," Rei promised, taking Rin's shoulders and leaning down to where they were eye to eye. "America is a very friendly place."


	2. America

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Five minutes? Actually, these two chapters were irginally ONE chapter, but... ah...nevermind.

&

* * *

_LAS VEGAS_

_AMERICA_

_TWO MONTHS AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER_

_

* * *

_

"STUPID FOOL GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" Max shrieked angrily, swerving between two other angrily honking cars and across a busy intersection. "Man, are you crazy?" He sped into a parking lot in front of a diner and slammed the brakes on, somehow managing to stay between the white lines. There weren't many cars parked at that time of night in front of any diner, but then, this was Las Vegas. One of the cars that WAS parked there wasn't ten feet from Max, and the car's owner was leaning up against his trunk, arms crossed. Max jumped out of his car and approached the other man with a huge smile, greeting him loudly.

"Alaaaan! Wussup, man?" He bounced over until they were facing each other. Alan, an old school acquaintence of Max's, was wearing a slightly formal suit-n-tie combo. Max Mizuhara, however, was in a black shirt, black pants, chains galore, and the typical black trench coat.

"You're late," Alan said flatly.

"Huh?" Max asked sweetly.

"You're late!" Alan repeated, eye twitching.

"_I'm_ late?" Max asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, _you're_ late!"

"YOU'RE late, man, I been waitin' in da back of the diner for ovah an hour, man!"

"I was _in_ the diner," Alan responded flatly.

"Man, I told you da back of the diner, you thought I was gonna do this shit up front man, what're you crazy, tryin' ta get busted, you crazy--" Max started, looking around and gesturing wildly, widening his big blue eyes ever so slightly behind his dark sunglasses. The small golden earring in his right ear shone for a second against the diner's lights.

"I was IN the diner, you weren't in the diner!"

"I said in the BACK of da di--duh-itd- it dun'n even matter, man, ahm late, you late, it don't matter man, c'mon, let's do this, what, is that a gun, man put that gun away, I ain't gonna get killed over dis shit, stop you, man, c'mon, let's do this, c'mon, c'mon!" Max tapped the trunk of Alan's car quickly, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. Alan, far too used to Max's Vegas-talk, pushed the blond slightly and then opened his trunk.

"Don't be late again," he grumbled.

"I ain't gonna be late!" Max insisted. "So c'mon, what'd we got?" He peered into the trunk.

It appeared to be just a normal box, about twice the size of Max's head (hair not included). Inside the box were three smaller black boxes, two smaller than the first, which was wired into several green sticks attached to the bottom of the biggest box. Simply said: a bomb.

"Oooh," Max cried, "now that's tight, that's beautiful. That's nice!"

Alan began looking over his shoulder, not wanting to get arrested.

"What's that?" Max asked, motioning to the bomb.

"That's C4." Alan explained.

"THAT C4?"

"That's C4." Alan assured, and continued glancing across the parking lot and diner.

"Oh, shit," Max muttered. A bead of sweat ran down his face.

"What's the problem?" Alan asked, giving Max the benefit of his full attention. Max plastered his usual broad smile back on quickly.

"Ain't no problem, man!" He cried, perhaps a little too joyfully. "I been lookin everywhere fer this shit, when, where da hell'd you find some C4?" He gave Alan a quick hug, and then returned to staring at the boxes. "You don't know how you make me feel, man," he finished happily. "The Iraquis can't even get this shit, man!"

While Alan's and Max's backs were turned, two people began exiting a car in front of the diner.

"Where'd you get this from?" Max asked.

"Oh, it's a hot ticket," Alan responded easily.

"You don't know how happy you made me man," Max beamed. Across the street the two figures stepped into the light slightly and revealed themselves to be cops--in full uniform, guns drawn.

"You got what I want, I'll go get you what you want, let's go get dat money, man," Max was saying, and turned from Alan and his bomb to go to his car, clapping his hands brightly, when the two policemen raised their weapons and came a little closer.

"Step away from the car," one ordered, and Max froze, lifting his arms swiftly.

"Heey, officers!" He greeted innocently.

"Put your hands above your heads." the cop interrupted. Alan, his back still to the cops, lifted his left arm and drew something out of his belt.

"What's wrong, officers?" Max asked.

"Just do it, now!"

Alan pulled out his gun and cocked it as he closed the trunk of his car.

"Ain't no problem here, why y'all messin wit us for?" Max's question was cut off suddenly as Alan grabbed him and jerked him in front of him, slamming the point of his gun against Max's head. Both cops raised their weapons too, nervously.

"Alright, take it easy, buddy!" the second cop said loudly. "You don't wanna do that!"

"Oh yes I do!" Alan shot back. Max twitched his head slightly as if to look at Alan, arms still up.

"Oh no he don't, officers," the blond said quickly, addressing the cops. "He's just playin, officers."

"No, I ain't playin!" Alan snarled, also addressing the cops.

"Yes he is, officers!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes he is, officers!"

"I'm not playin!" Alan screamed in Max's ears. Max lifted an arm out as if to stop the cops from firing, even though they were all the way across the parking lot. Sure, it was a small parking lot, but really...

"Yes he IS, officers!" Max insisted.

"Drop the gun!" both cops roared.

"This is just my cousin, we just talkin!" Max implored, waving an arm slightly in Alan's general direction. "C'mon get back in da car and just leave."

"Can't do that, buddy, alright," the first cop replied, still tense.

"I'm gonna blow his head all over the frickin parking lot, asshole, get back in the car and buy some doughnuts!" Alan yelled.

"See what ya did? Ya made him mad," Max said, this time using both hands, palms out, to try and wave the cops down. "Lemmee just talk to im, alright? Alright?" With that note, Max spun around and slammed his fist into the side of Alan's head, effectively throwing the bigger to the ground.

"HEY!" Cop Number Two shouted, "Don't move! Hey!"

Max scrambled back to a standing position, arms raised as if in surrender.

"Alright," he said, "alright, everythin cool now, now he down--" he motioned to Alan--"da gun down... now get back your car and jus leave." He flashed them another friendly smile.

"Put your hands on your head!"

"Officer, everythin cool, officer!"

"Do it! NOW!"

Max made a small noise and several weird motions with his hands. The cops glanced at each other, obviously not understanding; Max did it again, but it was too late. From his spot on the ground, Alan shot both cops, grounding them.

Max grounded slightly and took off at a run to his car, rolling over the top and over to the other side. Alan got into his car and pulled out quickly, crashing into the cops' car. Max pulled out his own gun and shot at Alan, but missed both times. Alan pulled out of the parking lot.

"Didn' I tell you to get in da car?" He asked the cops as he squat-ran past them. Standing up quickly he took another shot at Alan, and this time hit his rear left tire. It sparked and smoked, but Alan kept going, straight out into traffic. He swerved in an intersection, other cars honking and swerving into each other to get out of his way.

Alan hit another two cars before he was on the road properly. Max shot out of the parking lot and over other car hoods into the middle of the street, shooting hard at Alan.

Alan glanced in his rearview. "Stop shooting!" he shouted. "No, I've got C4 in the trunk!"

But Max kept shooting. Threw the spent gun down and pulled out another, to keep shooting, advancing slightly.Seeing the perfect shot, he took it; Alan, for his part, threw his car door open and fell out of it when Max shattered his back window. The car rolled a ways away and when Max took his shot, it exploded. The entire car burst into flame and flew several meters down the road before bouncing and sliding into another oncoming car, and eventually stopping, only to explode again.

"YEAH!" Max shouted, and, beaming, did a little victory dance right there in the street, waving his gun, cars in pieces all around, hurt pedestrians and all, before jogging over to where Alan was laying on his back.

"Woohoo!" He aimed his gun at his old "friend" and said, "Hey, Alan, guess what -- I forgot to tell you--I'm LVPD." He used one hand to pull out his Las Vegas Police Department badge while the other continued to hold Alan at gun point. "You under arrest."

Alan lifted his head slightly to look at him, then let it drop back to the pavement.

Panting, he went quietly.


End file.
